


Sin tregua

by Dyadra



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drama & Romance, Guerra Civil, M/M, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Triangulo amoroso, Venganza, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyadra/pseuds/Dyadra
Summary: -Lo siento, Hyukie, pero no podía dejarlos morir, tampoco a ti- musitó Donghae-. Prometo que si en nuestra próxima vida me obligas a dormir con el chaleco anti balas puesto y la pistola cargada, voy a hacerlo. Te amo.Entonces todo se volvió oscuro.





	1. Donghae

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo la costumbre de que palabras como "hyung" o terminaciones como "ah" o "yah" después de los nombres las escriba tal cual debido a que la primera no tiene una traducción exacta y las segundas le dan un sentido más íntimo o personal al diálogo. ¡Gracias por su comprensión! ^^/

Las vendas eran cada vez más escasas, necesitaban conseguir más recursos antes de que tuvieran tantos heridos que no se dieran abasto. Dong Hae llevó uno de los paquetes hasta la tercera cama de la primera hilera. El hospital improvisado que habían creado luego de la última batalla estaba lleno, deberían moverse al día siguiente, pero estaban bien por ahora. Algunos habían tenido heridas menores y habían vuelto al trabajo, otros seguían en recuperación, pero ayudaban atendiendo al resto. Entre los más delicados estaba Yesung, aún respiraba, pero seguía inconsciente. Sentado en la orilla de la cama de éste, Ryeowook tomó el paquete que le ofrecía Donghae y lo abrió con cuidado, era hora de cambiar las vendas de Jong Hoon.

            —Espero que despierte pronto— musitó el menor.

            —Estoy seguro de que lo hará. El resto debe estar celoso de que procures tanto a hyung— dijo Donghae.

            Wook sonrió y siguió con su tarea.

            —Deberé dejarlo en un rato, me enviaron a recoger una USB de la base 4, van a moverse esta noche.

            Mientras hablaba no dejaba de mirar las vendas. Apenas terminó, miró el rostro enrojecido de Yesung. Donghae estaba seguro de que el menor sentía más de lo que decía en voz alta, transportar a todos los heridos sería difícil en esas circunstancias. Lo necesitaban, después de todo, la vida del experto en explosivos era sumamente importante.

            —Puedo ir a recoger el USB en tu lugar— se ofreció Hae—. Sólo es ir y volver, ¿no es cierto?

            Wook lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

            —¿Estás seguro?

            —Claro, no tardaré, el campamento no está lejos de aquí. Si Hyuk me busca dile que llegaré a tiempo para cenar. Le conseguí esto, pero no se lo digas. Guárdalo por mí.

            Sacó un paquetito envuelto en papel estraza, se trataba de un pequeño chocopie que había encontrado de camino.

            —Está bien. Gracias, hyung.

 

Lee Dong Hae se puso una gorra, tomó el arma que había dejado en la entrada y se calzó las botas militares de nuevo. Pensó en no colocarse el chaleco antibalas porque no creía tardar demasiado, pero la voz de Hyuk Jae resonó en su cabeza ordenándole no confiarse en ningún momento. Apenas estuvo listo, salió a recoger el encargo. No le molestaba ir en lugar de Ryeowook, le debía una de aquella vez donde le regaló medio tazón de arroz porque no había comido nada en todo el día. Estaba seguro de que, para el menor, pasar todo el tiempo posible con Yesung valía más que todos los tazones de arroz de la semana.

            La ciudad estaba más bien destrozada por las batallas continuas. La guerra civil había estallado hacía siete meses, las ciudades estaban vacías y la gente se había dividido, la mayoría se había enlistado o ido del país en la menor oportunidad.

Debía andar despacio y con todo cuidado. Llevaba un suéter corto, gorra y cubrebocas. El pantalón militar y las botas no le gustaban demasiado, pero era la indumentaria correcta. Sacó el banderín rojo de su bota en cuanto estuvo en el punto correcto, debía levantarlo dos veces cuando estuviera cerca para que lo dejaran pasar, era la señal del mensajero.

            Adentro, todo el equipo tecnológico estaba en cajas, algunas estaban siendo cargadas en las dos camionetas que tenían disponibles. Hae saludó a Xiumin en la entrada, explicó que había ido a recoger el USB en lugar de Ryeowook y entró hasta la sala donde terminaban de meter un par de radios enormes en una caja.

            —¿Ryeowook hyung está bien?— preguntó Kyung Soo al ver a Donghae.

            —Sí, Yesung resultó herido anoche y Wook se quedó con él. No creí conveniente dejarlo ir a otra parte él solo.

            —Ya veo, espero que mejore.

            —También yo. Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con Baekhyun? No lo vi en la entrada.

            El menor abrió el cajón de un escritorio desvencijado y sacó una cajita. La abrió para cerciorarse de lo que llevaba dentro y luego se la entregó al otro.

            —No volvió de la última misión— respondió.

            Hae no supo qué responder, “lo lamento” no parecía adecuado. ¿Qué le gustaría escuchar si alguno de sus amigos no volviera? Probablemente nada.

            —Diablos— se limitó a decir—. De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego, buena suerte.

            —Cuídate— dijo Kyung Soo.

            Salió de la habitación luego de darle la mano al menor. Sacó la USB de la caja y la guardó en el interior de su suéter, dejaría el empaque en alguna parte luego de salir. Decidió que no debería desandar el camino y salió por la parte de atrás, rodearía las camionetas y llegaría con sus chicos por el otro lado.

            —¡Hyung!— exclamó alguien.

            Hae volteó y vio a Chanyeol agitar el brazo en su dirección. Iba conduciendo un auto que el mayor no sabía que tenían, quizá estaba dentro de los reportes que llevaba en la USB. De cualquier manera, no solían conservar los vehículos mucho tiempo, así que era normal conseguir otros. El auto se detuvo a su lado y el menor sonrió ampliamente.

            —Supe que recogiste el USB, imagino que vas de regreso.

            —Sí, pensaba llegar por atrás para no caminar dos veces por el mismo lugar.

            Yeol desvió la mirada hacia donde el mayor señalaba.

            —No es muy seguro por allá, a veces patrullan esos lugares. ¿Quieres que te lleve? Me queda de camino a donde me dirijo.

            Hae agradeció el gesto y subió al auto.

 

            —… así que si no vamos armados, no debemos salir— decía Chanyeol.

            —Nosotros tampoco. A veces olvido el chaleco, Hyuk me regaña a menudo, si pudiera hacerme dormir con esta cosa puesta, lo haría— rio con ganas—. Por ejemplo, si se entera de que salí, va a reñirme. También se enojará porque no traigo el arma cargada, olvidé hacerlo antes de venir. Así que es bueno que me lleves hasta allá, gracias, Chanyeol-ah.

            El menor asintió con media sonrisa y siguió conduciendo. Había dicho que tomarían un desvío debido al auto que traían, aun así, no deberían tardar.

            —Diablos—exclamó Hae mirando por la ventana—, la torre Namsan realmente quedó mal, recuerdo que Hyuk dijo…

            Se interrumpió de súbito. Maldijo en silencio llevando su mano al costado derecho donde debería haber metido un arma blanca. La había olvidado también.

            —Chanyeol-ah— su tono buscaba ser amenazante, pero no lo logró.

            —Lo siento, hyung.

            El auto se detuvo frente a lo que había sido la torre de Seúl antes de los bombardeos. Un grupo de personas armadas salió de detrás de las ruinas.

            —¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

            —Dijeron que devolverían a Baek si les daba la USB.

            Alguien abrió la puerta del conductor y sacó a Chanyeol del brazo. Donghae sabía que no podía conducir un auto sin las llaves, tampoco podía dejar a su compañero ahí. Todos los hombres que los rodearon tenían armas largas y otras más cortas, pero armas a final de cuentas. Él solo tenía una pistola descargada.

            —Traje el USB como lo pidieron— dijo Yeol sosteniendo la caja que Kyung Soo le había dado a él hacía un rato—. ¿Dónde está Baekhyun?

            Hae miró la escena y luego a su costado. No se había dado cuenta del momento en que el otro había tomado la caja. Maldijo de nuevo y salió del auto.

            —Lee Dong Hae— dijo una voz masculina—. Esto es más interesante, a nuestros superiores les encantará que lleve a la mascota del líder Lee.

            Se refería a Hyuk Jae. Desde que habían comenzado todo, el bando contrario había logrado eliminar varias células rebeldes, pero la más buscada era la suya, eso lo sabía. Eran los únicos que tenían contacto con el exterior, gracias a ellos llegaba el apoyo al resto. Gracias a ellos nadie se había rendido todavía. Era una de las razones por las que Hyuk no lo dejaba salir a menudo si no era una misión en grupo. No era un secreto que estaban juntos.

            Le dio una rápida ojeada a su entorno y se dio cuenta de que no tenían manera de escapar, tendría que fingir tener el control de la situación. No estaba seguro de qué estaba sucediendo, tendría que ir con tacto.

            —Hong Ki ssi— respondió, intentaba imitar el tono y gesto de Hyuk cuando se encontraba con alguien peligroso—. El intercambio era por Baekhyun, es una pena que solo hayas pedido el USB, podría haberme quedado a charlar.

            El otro rio con fuerza.

            —En ese caso, podríamos modificar el trato. Tráiganlo— dijo acercándose.

            Dos hombres se abrieron paso entre el resto, sostenían a un Baekhyun más bien inconsciente, tenía el rostro ensangrentado y la ropa llena de tierra y sangre seca. Chanyeol gritó su nombre, Hae sintió un nudo en la garganta y se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de la traición, no podía evitar sentir algo de empatía por Yeol. Entendía por qué lo había hecho.

            —Pensaba matarlos a los dos y quedarme con el USB— comenzó Hong Ki—. Después de todo, es lo único que necesito; sin embargo, ya que estás aquí, te daré la oportunidad de salvar sus vidas.

            —¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaría un trato como este? Tengo a mis hombres esperando la señal, podrían volarte la cabeza ahora mismo.

            La carcajada de Hong Ki fue más escandalosa esta vez.

            —Voy a fingir que ignoro el hecho de que no tienes ni un arma y que nadie sabe que estás aquí, también voy a fingir que no puse micrófonos en el auto que le dimos al traidor que te trajo hasta acá— cerró los ojos de forma exagerada y luego los abrió—. Listo, estoy fingiendo. Ahora dime, ¿ya les digo que lo suelten o debo matarlos a todos? Ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá el capitán Choi cuando volvamos.


	2. Siwon

El capitán Choi Siwon entró corriendo a la base. Luego de la llamada que había recibido, sabía que no había tiempo qué perder. Llegó a la mitad de la explanada y se detuvo, la puerta de la oficina principal se abría. Salieron dos hombres sujetando a otro por los brazos, probablemente se dirigían a las celdas, aunque eso no fue lo que llamó su atención. El cabello alborotado y el cuerpo desmadejado que sostenían no era otro que el de _ese_ chico. Como si lo hubiera llamado en voz alta, Lee Donghae volteó con dificultad en su dirección, no estaba seguro de si lo había visto, pero la mueca que hizo era lo más parecido a una sonrisa que su rostro hinchado podría esbozar. Había llegado tarde.

            —Te perdiste el espectáculo— dijo alguien detrás de él—. Reconozco que no ha delatado a nadie, pero no esperaba que lo hiciera tan pronto.

            —Si ibas a traer prisioneros debiste reportármelo a mí primero— respondió Siwon arrastrando las palabras antes de voltear a ver a su interlocutor.

            Lee Hong Ki se encogió de hombros.

            —Ya lo sé, pero no estabas aquí y la cacería había sido tan fructífera que debía reportárselo a alguien, así que llamé al señor Sung. No veo por qué habría de molestarte— el otro no respondió—. Además, el resultado aún sería el mismo. Digamos que te ahorré el llamar al señor Sung. Deberías estar agradecido, hice parte del trabajo burocrático, incluso llené las formas correspondientes y vengo de enviarlas con el mensajero que partió hace diez minutos.

            Todo estaba planeado, pensó Siwon.

            —¿Estás satisfecho ahora?— musitó.

            —No. Lo estaré en la mañana, supongo. Fue sentenciado a muerte.

            El mayor palideció.

            —No puedes dictar una sentencia si no estoy presente.

            Hong Ki ahogó una risa y dio un paso hacia él.

            —Claro que sí, cuando se trata de presos de alto grado se toman las medidas necesarias con la presencia de cualquier autoridad. En este caso, el general Sung tiene un rango más elevado que el suyo, capitán Choi.

            El muchacho dio la vuelta, pero no alcanzó a caminar más de tres pasos antes de que el otro lo detuviera con una sola oración.

            —Matarlo no traerá de vuelta a Heechul.

            El rostro de Hong Ki enrojeció, apretó los labios conteniendo todo lo que quería gritarle dado que estaban en un espacio público y volteó a mirarlo con los ojos chispeantes de rabia.

            —No menciones su nombre, bastardo, no mereces siquiera pensar en él.

            —Ya lo sé. Y tu sabes lo mucho que él quería a Donghae. No hagas esto, Hong Ki-yah.

            El menor torció el gesto y desvió la mirada.

            —Yo no haré nada, ninguno de mis hombres lo hará. Le corresponde al capitán del regimiento llevar a cabo la sentencia. Buenas noches.

 

            Siwon cerró con violencia la puerta de su habitación. En un acto sin sentido arrasó con las cosas sobre su escritorio y se sostuvo del brazo del sofá para intentar respirar. Claro que no lo habían dejado modificar la fecha de la sentencia, tampoco lo habían dejado llevar a cabo el interrogatorio, ya estaba en proceso. Esa tarde había decidido dirigir el reconocimiento del terreno porque sabía la ubicación del campamento de los rebeldes, tenía que guiar a sus hombres por el camino equivocado en orden de no delatarlos. Había estado cubriéndolos desde que lo pusieron a cargo precisamente para proteger a la persona que ahora estaba siendo torturada en una celda.

            Apretó los ojos con coraje y recordó a Donghae siendo su compañero de dormitorio en la universidad. Lo recordó contándole todos los días las mil y una formas como le declararía su amor a Hyuk Jae si pudiera hacerlo. Lo vio llegando con aquél tomados de la mano cuando empezaron a salir. Lo escuchó relatar una y mil veces la historia de cómo se habían conocido y la historia inventada de lo que sería su futuro perfecto juntos. Se había tratado solamente de un muchacho enamorado que ignoraba completamente los sentimientos de su compañero de dormitorio, a quien no sabía lo mucho que le dolía escucharlo. Entonces recordó a Donghae empacando lo poco que cabía en una mochila el día que estalló la guerra. Siwon solo podía unirse al ejército porque así lo mandaba su padre, pero ver partir a Hae con toda la ideología de aquellos que se estaban rebelando lo hizo querer acompañarlo para mantenerlo a salvo. Ese día había discutido con Hyuk, lo había acusado de meter ideas en la cabeza del otro a pesar de que él sabía lo falso de la acusación: tanto Hae como Hyuk tenían opiniones muy sólidas acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo en el país, de lo que defendían y de lo que debían hacer. De cualquier modo, Hyuk Jae había dicho que mantendría a salvo a Donghae y Siwon había querido creerle, pero apenas lo nombraron capitán, decidió que también pondría de su parte. Ahora no importaba. Ninguno de los dos había podido cumplir su promesa.

           

            Salió a hacer la ronda nocturna que acostumbraba desde hacía tres meses. Planeaba esperar a que ocurriera el toque de queda para escabullirse hacia las celdas, necesitaba verlo. Aprovechó para enviar un mensaje con el radio por medio de su código privado. Dio la vuelta a un edificio y, luego de cerciorarse de que el pasillo estaba vacío, decidió que era lo suficientemente seguro. Miró su reloj y luego al frente. Estaba justo al lado del muro que rodeaba la base, en uno de los puntos ciegos de las cámaras de seguridad. Él debería llegar en cualquier momento.

            La mano de Hyuk Jae se aferró a su cuello tomándolo por sorpresa, con la otra se apoyó en la pared. Estaba demasiado cerca.

            —Dijiste que no ibas a proceder en nuestra contra, ¿cómo te atreves a retener a Donghae?— sus palabras salían atropelladamente—. Tu gente jugó con nuestros chicos, Baekhyun no ha salido del shock y Chanyeol se está consumiendo en la culpa, si le hiciste algo a mi Hae voy a…

            —Hicieron todo a mis espaldas— lo interrumpió.

            Hyuk dudó.

            —Habla— ordenó soltándolo.

            El otro recuperó el control de su respiración y se acomodó el uniforme.

            —Fue un truco, lo planeó Hong Ki para quedar bien con el sargento Sung y que le dieran un ascenso. No sabía que habían secuestrado a Byun Baekhyun, no lo trajeron a la base, ese trato ocurrió a mis espaldas. Según entiendo, lo de Hae fue un accidente, solo debía acudir Chanyeol a hacer el intercambio, Minhwan me dijo que planeaban matarlos a ambos, pero con Hae ahí, Hong Ki decidió cambiar el trato. Quiere vengarse por lo que le pasó a Heechul, me culpa de haberlo dejado morir, pero tú y yo sabemos que eso no fue lo que sucedió.

            Hyuk Jae no dijo nada durante unos segundos.

            —¿Cuántas probabilidades reales hay de que lo saquemos?— preguntó.

            —A decir verdad, ninguna. Todos los detalles se arreglaron demasiado rápido antes de que yo llegara, solo ciertas personas conocen la información. Sabrían que fui yo.

            No podía ver el rostro de Hyuk en la oscuridad del pasillo entre el muro y el edificio, pero podía imaginar su palidez, el enrojecimiento de sus ojos, la seriedad de su expresión y sus puños crispados.

            —No sé cómo no noté que había salido— musitó—. ¿Dónde está?

            —Allá al fondo, en prisión. Pensaba escabullirme luego de…

            —Llévame adentro— comenzó a caminar en la dirección señalada.

            —¿Qué estás haciendo?— dijo siguiéndolo.

            Ambos caminaban por el oscuro pasillo en dirección del único punto de luz.

            —Necesito ver a Donghae— el tono de Hyuk no permitía objeciones, pero fue por su expresión apenas visible que accedió.

            Siwon se estiró un poco para cerciorarse de la presencia de los guardias en la entrada del edificio, no había manera de meter a Hyuk Jae, mucho menos de sacarlo; sin embargo, estaban en el pasillo al lado del almacén.


	3. Eunhyuk

Donghae era la persona más sonriente que había visto. Incluso cuando se sentía triste y lloraba, solía sonreír intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba bien, probablemente también buscaba hacer sentir mejor a quien estuviera cerca de él. No podría decir cuál es el mejor recuerdo que tengo con él, antes de empezar a salir ya éramos buenos amigos, desde que lo conocí no podía evitar querer estar cerca de él ni siquiera hemos tenido grandes peleas o discusiones… lo nuestro siempre fue hacernos sentir mejor cuando habíamos dicho o hecho algo mal.

Sonará extraño, pero he tenido peleas por él, no con él. No puedes salir con Hae y esperar que nadie te mire feo, en especial cuando piensan que no eres lo suficientemente atractivo; sin embargo, esas peleas son las más absurdas, quizá las más tristes fueron las que vinieron el día que inició la guerra. El ambiente previo ya era pesado, ambos habíamos hablado acerca de lo que haríamos cuando sucediera, él estaba plenamente convencido de unirse a la resistencia y dijo varias veces que yo no podía hacer lo contrario. Todo lo que decía tenía sentido, siempre había sido una persona muy sensible, pero me sorprendía la seriedad con la que tocaba los temas relacionados con el gobierno y la gente. Si alguien quería hacer algo ése era Donghae. A pesar de eso, tardé unos días en contarle que yo ya me había metido hasta el cuello en el grupo de rebeldes que llevaba organizándose desde hacía un tiempo. La mayoría éramos estudiantes de la universidad y algunos profesores, pero poco a poco, el número aumentaba y la diversidad también. Nunca olvidaré el escándalo que armó cuando le conté todo, insistía en que no lo había tomado en serio, pero precisamente porque le creía, no quería verlo metido en algo tan peligroso.

El día que estalló la guerra, recuerdo que Hae sacó sus pertenencias más importantes en una mochila, íbamos a encontrarnos detrás del edificio de laboratorios con otros chicos, pero el primero en llegar fue Siwon. Me gritó que estaba arrastrando a la muerte al chico que amaba, creí que hablaba de mis sentimientos, luego entendí que se refería a sí mismo. Usé sus palabras para convertirlo en un espía, sé que por su propia voluntad no habría traicionado a su padre, así que utilicé a Hae para convencer a Siwon de unirse a nosotros en secreto. Jamás le dijimos nada, era un buen trato, ayudaba a la causa y mantenía al ejército lejos de… como sea, Heechul hyung también me reclamó cosas ese día, ¿es que todos creían que mi propósito en la vida era llevar a mi novio a un campo de batalla? Fue idea suya lo del espía, si recuerdo bien. Hyung era hijo de un coronel, pero sus pensamientos no coincidían, así que luego de decir que estaba de nuestro lado, dijo que nos conseguiría información y que Siwon podía conseguirnos protección. No sabía a qué se refería, pero estaban de nuestro lado y eso estaba bien para mí.

Bueno, a decir verdad, todo esto suena muy enfermo ya que lo estoy organizando. ¿Qué podía hacer? Respetaba sus ideales tan parecidos a los míos, pero lo amaba lo suficiente como para quererlo en un avión rumbo a algún seguro país extranjero. No me importaba que fuera egoísta, no quería verlo sosteniendo un arma o teniendo que enfrentar a alguien para salvar su vida. Las guerras se tratan de esa clase de cosas, todos los que mueren lo hacen por defender sus convicciones, podría decirse que lo hacen con honor, pero ¿qué podía hacer cuando no quería verlo morir?

A pesar de mis negativas, Hae llegó a la base y debo admitir que era muy bueno con las armas de corto alcance, incluso en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Fue sorprendente ver ese lado suyo, aunque todo el tiempo tenía que recordarle que usara la protección correcta y cargara el arma antes de salir a cualquier parte. A nadie se le escapaba mi preferencia por Hae, pero era bastante bueno en logística, no me reprochaban tanto las pocas misiones a las que lo mandaba. Si hubiera podido mantenerlo encerrado en la base con el chaleco antibalas pegado al cuerpo y un arma eternamente cargada, lo habría hecho. Ese chico era lo único que tenía, las revueltas en provincia ya me habían quitado a mis padres, no podía perder a Donghae.

Por otra parte, los reclamos siguientes vinieron por parte de suya, decía que me sobrecargaba de trabajo, que no confiaba en él para enviarlo a ningún lado o que se sentía como un estorbo cuando íbamos juntos a las misiones. Tenía razón, yo estaba paranoico desde que habían estado a punto de darle un balazo a la cabeza por distraerse. Era bueno disparando, pero no servía de nada si lo mataban primero.

Tal vez ese fue mi error, quizá si lo hubiera hecho sentir de otro modo no hubiera tenido que salir de repente sin avisar a nadie. Quizá si le hubiéramos dado seguimiento a la desaparición de Baekhyun, Chanyeol no habría tenido que recurrir a aceptar un mal trato. Quizá si Heechul hyung no se hubiera unido a nosotros, no habría tenido que fingir su muerte para explicar las bases de datos que robó del ejército, provocando el odio desmedido de Hong Ki. O quizá si fuera más listo habría podido sacar a mi novio de la celda donde lo encontré hace unas horas. No lo sé. No puedo sacar de mi cabeza el rostro deshecho de Donghae, la sonrisa crispada que el muy tonto me dedicó cuando logró reconocerme debajo del uniforme militar que Siwon me consiguió en el almacén. “No podía dejarlos morir”, fue lo primero que murmuró cuando me acerqué, “tampoco podía delatarte”, siguió diciendo. Estúpido Donghae, ¿quién le pidió que se sacrificara por el resto? Dijo cosas sobre que era mejor así y que yo podría concentrarme mejor en ganar la guerra con los otros y hacer un mundo mejor y todo eso. ¡Se disculpó por no seguir mis indicaciones! Solo sé que me mordí la lengua para no llorar, porque él estaba haciendo un visible esfuerzo para no hacerlo. Siwon escuchaba todo desde atrás. Yo sabía el daño que le hacía mirar a Hae en esa situación, pero ni siquiera cuando salimos de ahí le dije algo para hacerlo sentir mejor. Sabía que haberme dejado entrar era su forma de mostrar su amor por Hae, quizá por eso no le agradecí en voz alta. Si bien su “te amo” fue disfrazado con un acto de consideración, el mío se disfrazó de un caramelo pequeño de sabor extraño y componentes especiales. No iba a poder llevarme a mi novio vivo de ese lugar, malditos fueran por ello, pero tampoco iba a darles el gusto de hacerle más daño.

 

* * *

 

 

Hyuk Jae miró la base militar desde lejos. Se preguntaba cuál había sido la expresión de quienes tuvieron que sacar el cuerpo sin vida de la celda, no podían fusilar a alguien que ya estaba muerto. Una sonrisa amarga cubrió su rostro y se preguntó si todo esto valía la pena.

—En nuestra próxima vida no tendremos que usar armas, Hae. Tampoco tendremos que fingir nuestra muerte o negociar con malvados. Será un país libre y podrás ser tan distraído como quieras, tendremos un perro y una bonita casa. En nuestra próxima vida, por favor, encontrémonos.


End file.
